


[podfic] Enough Left

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: He’d never imagined it for himself, saying the words. He couldn’t imagine it, because he wasn’t whole; he belonged to the other half of himself only.





	[podfic] Enough Left

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enough Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939128) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Enough Left

**Author** : astolat

**Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 10:33

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 9,67 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wcbag855copu4h7/astolat+-+Enough+Left+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ws3fer5l)


End file.
